


Broken Hotel Rooms

by FormulaFerrari



Series: Unspoken Words [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set after the Malaysian Grand Prix 2013*</p><p>It wasn't over but maybe now the score has been settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hotel Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an interview between Nico Rosberg and Lewis Hamilton before the Japanese Grand Prix 2013 (link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jObiAeqzrZ8&feature=youtu.be). The focus comes from this comment from Nico:  
>  "There were some torn-up hotel rooms, thats about it...There was the occasional fight going on in the hotel rooms."  
> And also, if you watch it, you will see the awkward implications all the way through... That also helped :P  
> Hope you enjoy (please try to not hate me too much, there is still nine more works for this series)  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lewis had just relaxed into the chair, watching the highlights of the race when the interlinking door burst open. He swore loudly. Why had Ross thought it to be such a fucking good idea to have their rooms connecting? He didn’t even look at Nico as he strode into the room, folding his arms and glaring at him. He kept his eyes on the television, watching as Fernando’s Ferrari shot into the gravel. 

“You want to fucking explain your last comment?” Nico shot at him. Lewis still didn’t move his eyes from the television. 

“You pissed me off.” Lewis said. Nico’s hands balled into fists. 

“So you thought you just make up some shit to make me even more pissed?” He shot. Lewis turned from the television to glare at him. 

“I apologised and you threw it in my face, man! What do you expect me to do?”

“You stole my podium. I think I’m entitled to be a little pissed off about that.”

“I didn’t steal anything.” Lewis spat, getting to his feet. “If you were good enough you would have passed me.”

“I was told not to!” Nico exasperated, throwing his arms in the air. Lewis folded his arms.

“That didn’t stop Seb.” Lewis shot. Nico glared at him, all of his muscles tense with anger. 

“I’m a better teammate than Seb then, aren’t I.” Nico growled through gritted teeth. 

“Was that all you came here for?” Lewis said, crossing the room to stand closer to Nico. “Just to yell at me?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Lewis. This is my team and you’re just going to have to try and find somewhere to fit in.” Nico growled. Lewis gripped the top of his arm tightly and dragged him back through the interlinking door. Nico struggled to try and get out of his hold. 

“I’m not going to stand he and take your fucking tantrum.” Lewis said, throwing him back into his own room. “I said I’m sorry! What more do you want?”

“I want you to give me that fucking podium.” Nico spat from the floor.

“Hey, if you ain’t moving for me why should I fucking move for you?” Lewis shot.

“Because you stole. My fucking. Podium!” Nico yelled, getting back to his feet. “I can’t see how you’re not getting that!”

“You’re bringing this up with the wrong person, man. I didn’t ask them to keep you behind. I told them to let you pass. You obviously can’t hear me when I say that!”

“I can, Lewis. I can hear you perfectly.” Nico shot back; glaring death at the Brit. “Didn’t stop you though!”

“Fuck sake, Nico! We’re going round in circles! This is so fucking stupid!” Lewis spat, running his hands over his face. He walked away from Nico and fell back into the chair he had been sitting at, his eyes finding the race again. Nico followed him through. 

“What are you doing?” Nico shot vilely. Lewis felt his muscles tense in anger and he forced himself to watch the race highlights. 

“I’m done with pointlessly arguing with you. Fuck off now.” Lewis spat. Disgruntled, Nico picked up the remote and shut off the television. Lewis averted his glare back to Nico. “I was watching that.”

“Fuck you. I’m not done talking.”

“What’s there to talk about? You won’t accept that I’m sorry so fuck off!” Lewis yelled. Nico gripped the remote tighter in his hand. 

“You need to understand that I was here first. Priority comes to me, no matter who you are. And my father is proud of me.”

“So that’s really what you’re upset about? A snide comment I made?” Lewis laughed at him humourlessly. “You need to grow up, Nico.”

“I need to grow up?”

“Yes, Nico, you do!”

“I cannot believe you. I just can’t understand how everything is all right to you! You can’t see what I’m trying to say and you don’t even have the fucking courtesy to try!”

“Then why don’t you just fucking say it rather than ‘try’ to!” Lewis shot back, getting to his feet again. The air was disturbed by the sound of Nico’s phone being called on silent. The buzzing filled the air and Nico pulled it out of his pocket and read the name on the Caller ID. Jenson.

“Shit.” Nico muttered under his breath, his anger evading slightly as he turned to leave the room. Lewis grabbed his arm and pulled the phone easily from his hand. His expression turned to stone as he read the name of his ex-teammate. He threw the phone back to Nico, still ringing. 

“I see you’re boyfriend is more important than the championship though,” Lewis shot. Nico frowned darkly at him. “Would you move for him if he asked you to in a race?”

“You’re just sour because he chose me even after you spent five years pointlessly flirting with him. He can obviously tell whose vermin and whose worth the wait.” Nico shot with satisfaction swirling in his veins. 

“Worth the wait? A spoil man-child who throws his toy out the pram when he doesn’t get his own way?” Lewis laughed at him. Nico’s eyes flashed dangerously as his face fell into a small smile of realisation.

“It really bugs you he chose me, doesn’t it? Even though you were there, being so-”

“-Nico, I swear to God, don’t push-”

“-Needy.” Nico purred, folding his arms. Lewis’ eyes narrowed for a split second, Nico barely realised the phone in his hand had stopped ringing. “Needy. Needy. Lewis.” Nico taunted, speaking slowly. “So needy he even left a team where he was top dog.”

“I’m fucking glad I did; they’re shit this year.”

“Needy.” Nico shot with a sly grin. “Jenson didn’t want someone he could never get away from, he wanted someone who could stand on their own to feet, didn’t need to have their hand held and lead through life…”

“Why the fuck did he go for you then, man?” Lewis shot back sourly. Nico’s face lost its smile. 

“Green is really not a good colour on you.” 

“You would know.” Lewis hissed. Nico’s eyes widened in anger - just as they had earlier. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nico spat in a tone that told Lewis he had hit a nerve. The Brit walked in a circle, throwing his arms around and acting like a two year old in a tantrum. He spoke in a mocking child-like voice. 

“You stole my podium. Give it back. I’m Nico Rosberg. Everybody look at me and do as I sa-ah!” Lewis yelled in pain as the remote made contact with the side of his head. His hands flew to the point of contact as he turned to Nico, glaring. Nico was, again, tense with anger. “What the fuck?”

“I. Am. Nothing. Like. That.” Nico spat through gritted teeth. Lewis rubbed his head. 

“Could have fooled me.” He muttered. Nico took the next thing that was in his hand – his phone – and threw it, also at Lewis. The Brit threw his arms up to protect himself but the heavy phone smacked his hipbone. He swore in pain. “Fucking hell, Nico! You trying to do some serious fucking damage?” Nico scoffed at him, folding his arms. 

“Lighten up, Lewis. It was a fucking phone. It’s not going to do much harm.” Riled by Nico’s now almost exhilarated composure, Lewis grabbed the cushion off the chair he had been sitting on and threw it at the German. He missed, catastrophically, and took out a lamp that toppled onto the floor and smashed, spreading fragments of china on the carpet. Nico watched it fall before turning back to Lewis. “Well done.” He stated sarcastically. Lewis glared at him. 

“Just fuck off, Nico, Ok? I can’t deal with you anymore. Go and find your bang buddy and get out of my hair!” Lewis growled, turning his back to Nico. Nico scowled at him. 

“Bang buddy?”

“Yes, you immature fuck.” Lewis shot, bending over to retrieve the remote from the floor. The impact of something hard on his back made him turned and glare at Nico who was standing with his hands balled into fists and poised to throw the second menu that had been on the side. “How can you not see you are just proving me right?”

“I’d prefer to be like me than your fucking needy.” Nico threw the second menu on his last word. It hit Lewis in the arm and bounced off to hit a mirror. “Arse!” Nico finished, grabbing the next thing that came to his hand – the complementary bible. Lewis eyed him dangerously. 

“It’s only so long until Jenson realises you’re nothing but a spoilt kid and leaves you to find a man!” Lewis shot. Nico screamed at him and threw the bible at him. Lewis dodged it and it made full impact on the mirror. There was a small cracking sound. Neither of them noticed it as they dove around the room looking for more things to throw at each other, anger propelling their movements. Nico headed into the bathroom and grabbed and armful of toiletries whereas Lewis collected anything he could retrieve from the desk. Nico was quickest and started pummelling him with shampoo and hand soap. Lewis retaliated with pens, notepads, small sowing kits and the hotel room’s welcome pack until, blindly, his hands found the phone and ripped it from the wall. Nico dropped what was left in his arms as the receiver hit him in the face and the body of the phone caught his stomach, sending him to the floor. 

Both men paused, breathing deeply and glaring at each other. Lewis went to open his mouth and speak, nursing a small cut a rough edge of a shampoo bottle had left on his cheek, but Nico shot up and headed for the entrance of the room. Lewis sighed, leaning back against the desk, thinking he had gone. That was until the glass smashed against the wall three foot from his head. He turned from the shower of glass to see Nico standing by the tea tray, already poised to lob a mug at him. Lewis headed for his bedside table, unknowingly putting himself at and easier aim point for Nico. The first mug just missed him and in a moment where his vision flashed red, he grabbed the lamp from beside him and threw it in Nico’s direction, leaving half the plug still attached in the wall. Nico’s anger grew as he eventually ran out of breakable items and started throwing sugar and coffee sachets at Lewis. The alarm clock made satisfying contact with Nico’s shoulder and he dropped the handful of sugar packets as he clutched it in pain. Small milk cartons flew at the Brit next but as soon as one cack-handed throw hit the champagne bottle that was sitting next to the television, Nico’s plan averted. 

“No, Nico!” Lewis yelled, diving forwards onto the bed to stop the German reaching his target. He caught Nico round the waist and pulled him back onto the bed. This had gone too far now. Lewis was determined to stop it. Nico squirmed in his grip but, as he turned so he was facing Lewis, Lewis placed his hands heavily on his shoulders so he couldn’t move again. The pair was panting hard as Nico still fought to get free of Lewis’ hold. “Nico, just calm down and think-” Lewis’ sentence was never finished as Nico threw a punch into his face. Lewis spun over his shoulder from the impact, but was back facing Nico in an instant. 

All thought of resolution gone, Lewis happily watched as his own fist made contact with Nico’s pretty face and let go of his shoulders, watching him roll backwards off the bed. He hopped onto the floor and grabbed a handful of Nico’s hair; a smirk toying on his lips as he thought of how pissed that would make the German. A dishevelled look was never something he had been after and he was especially precious of his hair. Lewis tilted his head back to say something but Nico swung out a leg and knocked Lewis onto the floor from his crouched position. Nico straddled his hip and threw another punch for his face. Lewis caught it easily in one of his free hands and used the contact to force Nico off him. Nico sprawled out on the floor, but before Lewis could move to get up he was already on his feet. 

Lewis grabbed his leg as it swung to kick him and pulled Nico to the floor. The German fell with a thud before spinning round and grabbing purchase on Lewis’ shirt. He lifted Lewis about three centimetres off the floor before letting go and watching his body drop back down the short distance. Lewis vision swayed slightly as he saw Nico get up and begin to move away. Lewis grabbed his ankle, which – join with the momentum of Nico’s step – threw the German down onto his front. Lewis climbed onto his back and Nico wriggled only to achieve spinning over. He spat into Lewis’ face but it didn’t deter the Brit. 

Neither of them would ever admit it was them who leaned in first. Even on their deathbeds, Nico would always claim it was Lewis who took it passed that line they thought they had set in stone, whereas Lewis would always say it was Nico. Neither of them wanted to admit it was they who had set the desolation of those around them into motion. Neither of them wanted to be responsible for Jenson’s inevitable pain. Neither of them would ever own up, it always would be a barrage between them, waiting for the one responsible to accept everything from this point was their fault. 

Hot lips clashed in a fight for a new victory. It was messy and teeth clashed in an attempt at dominance. No one relented and no one gave up. Lewis tried to push the air out of Nico’s body, having the advantage of being on top, and forcing him to conceive the power. Nico bit down hard on Lewis’ lip, causing the Brit to gasp and Nico pushed his tongue into his mouth. It didn’t last long as Lewis rolled off of Nico, breaking apart from him. Both men glared at each other across the small distance between them, a different heat now propelling their actions. 

They clashed on their knees; fighting once more to take control of the other, find some way to take this victory. Nico was determined not to let another win pass his fingers as he pushed his body into Lewis’ and ground their hips together. Lewis grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him to the floor, but he had melted slightly into the pleasure Nico’s hips had evoked. Nico smiled as he did it again, trying to force a small whimper from the other man. As soon as it had passed Lewis’ lips Nico broke away, getting up. Lewis grabbed for his ankle but the disorientation Nico had subject him to made him fall short. He got up on slightly unstable legs and pushed Nico into the bed, forcing him face-first into the sheets. Lewis rubbed his hips against Nico’s arse and was happy to find he was just as wound up as him. Lewis had settled the score. 

Nico sought out Lewis lips again and took them roughly between his own. He had rolled onto his back and his hands were pulling Lewis’ head closer to his. The Brit’s hands wandered down Nico’s side and slid under the Mercedes shirt that covered his torso. Nico lost concentration as Lewis’ hands inched closer to his erect nipples and his head fell back as Lewis gripped one tightly between his thumb and finger. Lewis smiled slightly at his upper hand on Nico and pressed his lips to his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin their. Nico’s palms covered his eyes as the pleasure rolled through him.

“Oh god…” He muttered, as the pressure from Lewis’ lips increased. It was getting to be too much. His mind was a blurry fog, not one single thought being able to be formed as the pleasure took over his body. He tried to move his hands back to Lewis but the felt heavy and unresponsive. Lewis released his skin and looked down at the perfect red bruise he had created. Nico was panting heavily and began to whimper slightly at the absence of Lewis’ lips. Nico’s hands grabbed roughly at Lewis’ arse as he pushed them together, rutting up against the man on top of him. Both gave a moan of pleasure at the contact and friction created between them and their denim-clan legs. Nico’s fingers found the hem of Lewis’ shirt easily and pulled it up, reducing the Brit to a half-naked state. His fingers ran over the fresh skin that was presented to him as Lewis placed chaste kisses along his jawline. It wasn’t enough. Nico wound his fingers through Lewis’ belt loops and began pulling the dark blue material down.

Lewis sat back on his knees and pulled Nico with him, ridding the German of his shirt quickly. He cupped Nico’s face and kissed along the red flushed line of his cheeks. Nico impatiently whimpered as he fought with Lewis’ jeans and his unresponsive fingers. Lewis put his hands on Nico’s shoulders and lifted himself from the bed so Nico could remove his jeans. Excitedly, Lewis’ jeans were lost with the rest of the abandoned clothes and Nico rested his head on Lewis’ thigh. Lewis rolled onto his back and threaded his fingers through Nico’s hair. In a painfully slow manner, Nico dragged Lewis’ boxers down his legs and kissed up the expanse of naked flesh from his foot to his hip. He blew a gentle mouthful of hot air across Lewis’ tip and felt the hand in his hair tighten it’s grip as Lewis’ back arched, allowing for Nico to get closer to his throbbing member. Nico placed small kisses up the length, making Lewis flinch on each moment of contact. He dragged his tongue slowly through the pre cum at Lewis’ head and Lewis had to restrain himself from pushing Nico down onto him and fucking his mouth.

“Nico… Please….” Lewis whimpered. Nico smiled slyly up at him, blowing more air across his begging cock. Lewis’ hips squirmed and he withdrew his hands from Nico’s hair and gripped onto the headboard tightly, no longer able to trust himself. “Fuck…. Please, Nico, please…” Nico licked his lips before breaching his lips with the head of Lewis’ cock. The Brit moaned as Nico dragged his tongue through Lewis’ slit and sucked gently. “Fuuh… Fuck me… Nico… So good…” In the same slow, tantalising pace, Nico took Lewis fully in his mouth before setting up a rhythm and keeping it continuous. Lewis’ mouth spilled gorgeous sounds that had Nico rutting against the bed through his denim jeans, creating a small amount of friction that was nowhere near enough. Lewis’ hand weaved into Nico’s hair again and encouraged him to go deeper. Nico took a slow downward motion until Lewis’ hair tickled his nose. The sound he made almost made Nico cum on the spot. He added his own moan to Lewis’ which made the Brit rut up into his mouth. Nico sucked in his cheeks and Lewis hastily withdrew, his eyes dark with lust. Nico looked at him innocently as Lewis tried to manoeuvre himself down the bed. “So… So close…” Lewis panted, sitting up and dragging Nico towards him. Nico’s hand wrapped around Lewis’ throbbing member and Lewis gasped, thrusting into his hand. “No!” Lewis cried, somehow finding the strength to pry Nico’s hand off him. He pushed Nico back onto the bed and disposed of the rest of the German’s clothes quickly. Lewis knew he wouldn’t be able to put on the same teasing show Nico had done for him; he was too close to put himself through it. Nico looked down on him and bit his bottom lip as Lewis slowly moistened his lips, eyes only for his throbbing cock. 

The speed in which Lewis took him in his mouth made Nico’s head roll back as his fingers dig into the sheets. He was relentless. Nico wanted to watch him, forced himself to lift his head and observe Lewis’ beautiful work, but the pleasure was so fast and overwhelming he couldn’t help but let his head fall back, taking it all in. “Lewis! Please! Yes! More! Oh god, more! So… So good!” Nico cried, his hips shamelessly pushing into Lewis’ mouth. Lewis was happy to oblige, licking the pre cum off his tip and pausing momentarily to intense the pressure and suck his cheeks in. Nico’s legs thrashed out beside him until Lewis had to hold them still in fear of being kicked in the face. This seemed to make it harder for Nico to contain himself as a babble of German poured from his mouth. When he could feel he was on his tipping point, he called for Lewis to stop, to let him up, to give him a small moment of relief. But Lewis didn’t stop. He continued. Sucking. Licking. Biting. Pausing. At such a speed Nico thought he would explode. He couldn’t work out why Lewis wouldn’t stop. He begged him. Pleaded. And somehow, the fact that he was screaming in German infuriated his head and he frantically tried to find the appropriate words in English. “Lewis! Pl-pl-please… I can-can’t… so clo… st-st-st-uh! Plea…” Lewis released him wetly from his mouth, giving his hip a small reassuring squeeze. 

Nico forced himself to sit up before he threw himself at Lewis, stealing his lips and forcing him onto his back. Lewis’ hand moved faster than Nico’s and wrapped around the two of their throbbing cocks. Nico’s fingers brushed the back of Lewis’ hand before he fell away from Lewis’ mouth, crying out in pleasure. Lewis used his other hand to support Nico’s back but he knew that wouldn’t last long. He lay down on his back, bringing Nico on top of him, before reconnecting their lips and moving his hand. Nico’s fingers dung into Lewis’ shoulders and the knot in his navel tightened, on the verge of release. 

“Yes… Lewis… Fuck-I… I’m going.. I can’t… So goo… So… Too mu… Fuck…” Nico whimpered into Lewis’ neck. He latched his lips onto the skin beneath him and let his moans of pleasure vibrate across Lewis’ skin. Lewis determinedly kept his hand moving, but he could feel his grip slackening. The friction and pressure between their two cocks was too much. So incomprehensible Lewis felt light-headed. Nico should have cum but now. Normally he would have done. But he was holding on to that moment, swimming in the feeling he was about to be ripped in two. His mouth slipped from Lewis’ skin as a stream of unintelligible words fell from his mouth. 

“Nico… I-” Lewis didn’t finished his sentence again. His hips thrust upwards as the warmth spread through his entire body. He felt the tenseness seep away from Nico as he also let himself cum, releasing the burning pressure. They both called for each other in a haze of pleasure as their cum entwined and decorated their stomachs. Nico fell heavily onto Lewis and released long deep breaths that shot across Lewis’ bare torso. Lewis removed his hand from between them and they both hissed as their spend cocks connected. Lewis’ hand fell against the mattress with a thud and Nico, with heavy eyes, wrapped his wrist around it and pulled it up to his face. He pushed two of Lewis’ cum-covered digits into his mouth and sucked them clean, revelling in the taste of the two of them together. He offered Lewis his hand and Lewis cleaned off the rest of his fingers before taking Nico’s lips and sharing the sensation. Nico sighed deeply as they parted and rolled off Lewis and moulded to his side. Lewis could see the mess on both Nico and him and knew they should get up and clean off. But he could already here Nico’s soft breathing, indicating he was asleep, so Lewis closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips and followed him. 

\- - -

“Answer phone again.” Jenson said in a panicked tone, looking down at his phone screen and disconnecting the call. Mark looked at him with a pained expression from his perched seat at the end of the bed before exchanging a look with Fernando beside him. 

“I don’t know what to say…” Mark sighed, looking back to the Brit. Jenson stood from the seat he had occupied at the desk and turned on Mark in anger. 

“I don’t want you to say anything! I want you to help me!” Jenson spat, his hand tightening around his phone. 

“Alright, mate. Just calm down.” Mark said, standing to place a hand on Jenson’s shoulder. Jenson took long deep breaths. 

“Have you been and looked for him?” Fernando asked from the bed, hugging his knees tightly to his body. He could understand exactly why Jenson was freaking out. If he had lost Mark for this amount of time… He didn’t want to think. Jenson looked over at him like he had spoken in Spanish, making Fernando considered if he accidently had. 

“What do you mean?”

“Have you just been calling him?” Mark said, turning away from Fernando and back to Jenson. Jenson gave Mark the same look he had given Fernando. 

“What else am I going to do? Send him a takeaway?” Jenson shot, getting annoyed at the pair of them. Fernando rolled his eyes. 

“Jenson, have you been to his room?” Fernando asked, watching the penny drop in Jenson’s head. The Brit blushed at his stupidity. 

“No… I didn’t think to check.” Jenson muttered, looking down at his hands. Mark sighed a little in relief. 

“That’s most probably where he is then. Go down and check. If he’s not there, come back up here to us and we will help you find him.” Mark said, pulling Jenson into a hug. Jenson gripped his t-shirt tightly. 

“Thank you.” Jenson muttered as he pulled from Mark’s grip. Mark gave him a small nod and watched him leave the room before turning back to Fernando and letting out a deep breath. 

“Where do you think he will be if he is not in his room?” Fernando asked as Mark crossed the room and poured out a glass of water. He shrugged and moved back to Fernando, sitting next to him and handing him the glass. Fernando grabbed it gratefully and took a few small, shaky sips. 

“No idea. I hope he finds him in there and doesn’t come back up.” Mark said, looking at the floor. Fernando nodded as he took a few more sips. Mark turned to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Not bad.” Fernando sighed, looking up at Mark as he took another sip. “Not so good.” Mark wrapped his arm around Fernando’s shoulders and pulled him closer. 

“You’re a little bit of an idiot drinking so much then, aren’t you?” Mark said softly, pressing a kiss into Fernando’s temple. Fernando nodded, lowering the glass from his lips. He knew Mark was not referring to the incident with Sebastian, only the fact he had drunk so much and harshly pushed the memories from his head. Neither of them ever wanted to think about it again.

“Will never do it again.” Fernando sighed, pushing into Mark’s hold. Mark looked down at him.

“No?” He asked in a light tone. Fernando shook his head again. Mark kissed his temple once more and rubbed up and down his arm gently. “Drink that then we can get some sleep.” Mark muttered and Fernando complied, slowly – sip by sip – emptying the glass. 

Jenson took the stairs to Nico’s room two at a time. He just wanted confirmation that everything was all right and Nico was fine. He wouldn’t care why Nico had ignore all six of his calls and fourteen of his text messages as long as he could just hold him in his arms, feel his warmth on his skin. A tingle of nerves set off in Jenson’s stomach as he got to the correct floor. He extracted Nico’s room card from his wallet as he approached and with a deep breath he opened the door. 

Lewis had just woken up and had been asleep for he didn’t know how long. The odd weight on his arm made him look round at the sleeping form of Nico. Lewis blinked stupidly until the memories of what they had done rushed into his head. He clamped his free hand that wasn’t trapped under Nico over his mouth in shock. Nico stirred a little in his grip and Lewis’ eyes fell on his stomach. His dry-cum covered stomach. Lewis thought he was going to be sick. 

It will be alright. Lewis thought as he forced himself to calm down, taking big, long lungfuls of air. No one ever needs to know. No one will ever find out.

And aren’t those always famous last words?

The door to Nico’s room opened and shut and Lewis’ eyes widened in fear. The interlinking door was still wide open. All that the unknown person had to do was step out of the entrance cove and they would be able to see him. Them. Nico and he. Lying together. Naked. Covered in cum. Lewis pushed himself from under Nico, who felt heavily on the bed. He gave a soft sleepy complaint before shifting himself into a more comfortable position. 

“Nico?” Jenson called. Lewis’ stomach dropped onto the floor. Of course it had to be Jenson. Jenson was the last person he wanted to have caught him out. He could hear his fellow Brit fiddling with his key card in the lights. It was just a matter of time. Lewis dashed across the room and threw on the bathrobe tying it tightly around his waist. As he crossed back into his room the smell of arousal hit him in the face. There was nothing he could do about it. If Jenson came anywhere near the room he would know. Or maybe Lewis could pass it off as something he had done himself. Lewis was panicking and as he saw the lights spring to life in Nico’s room he hastily grabbed the interlocking door. “Lewis?”

Lewis looked up to see Jenson looking at him. Jenson’s hair looked as if it had been pushed and pulled all night. Lewis assumed by his frantic eyes that he was worried because he couldn’t find Nico. Nico! The very same Nico who was lying naked on Lewis’ bed. Fuck. Lewis stood himself deliberately in the doorway, trying to prevent Jenson from seeing anything. 

“Oh, hey man. What’s up? It’s a bit late isn’t it? Why are you up? You could ask me the same question I suppose. No, don’t! It’s, err… It’s not very interesting. I’ve had a very boring evening. Very boring indeed. Haha.” Lewis spoke rapidly, moving Jenson back towards the entrance of Nico’s room. Jenson eyed him cautiously as he pulled from his grip. 

“I’m looking for Nico.” Jenson said, moving back past Lewis. Lewis ran in front of him, stopping him moving. 

“That would make sense why you’re in his room then, Haha,” Lewis said, trying, but failing, to get Jenson out of Nico’s room. Jenson pulled out of his grip, annoyed. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Me?” Lewis tried innocently, leaning against the wall and trying to act normally. “Nothing, man. I’m absolutely fine.” Lewis smiled weakly. Jenson gave him another weary look before taking a quick glance around the room. His eyes settled on the open interlinking door and he began to move towards it. “No!” Lewis called, but he was years to late. Jenson reached the doorframe as Lewis’ hand caught his shoulder and took in everything he could see. Nico’s naked arse facing him from the bed. The smell. The mess of the broken room. The unmistakable splatter across his boyfriend’s stomach. Jenson sagged against the doorframe, his mouth dropping open in shock. Of all the things he had expected to see… Not this. It couldn’t be possible. No. 

“Jenson, please. I… I can explain.” Lewis started, touching Jenson’s shoulder again. Jenson slid down the doorframe until he was sat on the floor, his eyes unfocused and glazed over. He couldn’t understand. He couldn’t believe it had happened. It wasn’t real. That’s what he kept telling himself. It was a dream. He would wake up in a minute and Nico would be sleeping in his arms. Lewis crouched down in front of Jenson and Jenson looked at him. Properly looked at him. He took in the bathrobe, the guilty expression, the red mark on his neck. His breath caught in his throat as more horrific news sunk in.

“You?” Jenson breathed in disbelief. Lewis looked down at the floor. “But you’re my friend. You wouldn’t…”

“I know, Jense. I feel horrible. It was never meant to happen… It just-”

“-Did?” Jenson shot in anger as he pushed Lewis’ hand off his shoulder. He got off the floor. “So this is how much our friendship is worth.” Jenson spat, pointing towards Nico who stirred again. “You’re quite happy to just take my boyfriend off and fuck him?”

“Jenson!”

“I don’t actually want to fucking hear it, Lewis.” Jenson spat, turning away from Lewis room. Nico awoke and blinked his eyes open, not acknowledging where he was. 

“Jenson, you don’t understand!” Lewis called, following the older man.

“Next time at least have the courtesy to tell me when you’ve fucking taken him so I don’t waste my time worrying.” Jenson spat as he ripped open the door. Nico recognised his voice. He sat up hopefully. 

“Jenson?” Nico called to the empty room. The empty room that wasn’t his. Nico’s eyes widened as he remembered. Without giving anything time to sink in, Nico climbed from the bed and found his discarded boxers, pulling them on and rushing through to his own room. 

“They’re won’t be a next time! This was a mistake! Jenson, please!” Lewis pleaded. Jenson gave him a disgusted look. 

“You’re fucking despicable.” Jenson stated in a vile tone. He saw a half dressed Nico appear at Lewis’ shoulder and forced himself to not want to hear his boyfriend out. Ex-boyfriend. His eyes raked Nico’s stomach and his throat burnt dryly. “Both of you.” Jenson stated, but his voice broke on his words and let him down. Nico’s face crashed into sadness. Jenson turned away, heading for his own room. 

“Jenson! Jenson come back, please! Let me explain!” Nico yelled after Jenson’s retreating figure. He took a step out of the room to follow him but Lewis grabbed his wrist and pulled him back inside, closing the door. 

“You can’t go chasing him round the hotel looking like that.” Lewis said as Nico glared at him. 

“A lot of fucking help you’re being tonight.” Nico spat. Lewis rubbed his temples as he turned away from him.

“Don’t fucking start on me again.”

“Just get the fuck out of here, Lewis.” Nico shot, pointing to Lewis’ wrecked room. Lewis turned to him with a frown. 

“Nico, don’t be-”

“-Stupid?” Nico laughed in a humourless voice. “I’m not risking another fucking slip up with you.”

“Nico-!” Nico grabbed Lewis roughly by the arm and ushered him back into his own room.

“Stay the fuck out!” Nico yelled as he slammed the interlinking door in Lewis’ face and locked it. He slid to the floor and let the sobs rack through him. He’d fucked everything up. It was entirely his fault. And now he had lost the best thing that ever happened to him. He made himself climb into the shower and wash the evening off him. The hot water steamed down his body as he scrubbed at his stomach four times, combining shower water with his tears. When he remerged, wearing a pair of Jenson’s pyjamas, and climbed into bed, he knew sleep was going to bypass him tonight. He pulled the sheets close to him and closed his eyes, pretending the heat they held was emitting from Jenson. But he knew it didn’t and it probably never would again.

~End~

\- - - - - 

FOLLOW ON/PROLOGUE FOR: "No Talking, Just Drinking"

Kimi groaned as someone knocked on his door. No. No. No. He didn’t want company. He wanted to drink his vodka in peace and watch some sports. He hadn’t had a bad race but it hadn’t been great either. Not that he cared very much. Not that he would let the team know just how little he cared. He knew there was some finance issues hanging about Lotus’ head and it was already concerning him that his pay day was being pushed further and further backwards. Not that he didn’t love the sport, but he wasn’t going to push for them if they weren’t going to pay him. 

He ignored the knocking and hoped whoever it was would think he wasn’t in. He drank another straight shot of Belvedere shamelessly and considered just pouring himself a glass not having to worry about other people’s opinions of him doing so. Not that it bothered him, they’re opinions. He really didn’t give a fuck what they thought. But his sponsors weren’t so happy when he made a show of himself and they were, in all fairness, the ones who paid him. Just as he had decided to get a bigger glass the knocker knocked again. Kimi rolled his eyes. 

If it were Seb he would happily kill him. He had told the German that he wasn’t in the mood for a causal friends-with-benefits session. Seb was the only person on the grid that had come to him not looking for a relationship but just a way to let off steam. The German was more than happy with his girlfriend, Hanna, but she rarely came to races. Kimi didn’t care. In Kimi’s opinion, it was the best kind of relationship. No expectations from anyone and if he did want someone else he knew he could without upsetting his ‘partner’. Not that they hadn’t used their situation to their advantage. It’s surprising how many girls change their minds about a threesome when two World Champions are involved. 

Kimi slowly, and deliberately, filled the Collins glass with vodka before he headed to get the door. As he approached, the knocker knocked more insistently. That made Kimi stand still for a few minutes, watching the television. He didn’t do impatient people. Too much hassle. 

“Kimi, I know you are in there; can hear your television.” The voice from behind the door called. Kimi didn’t know whether to roll his eyes or be shocked. He did both and finished crossing to the door, opening it and taking in the man he was shocked to see at his door.

“Felipe.” Kimi nodded and the Brazilian stepped inside without invitation.


End file.
